diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Guide: Rollenspiel
Einleitung Nachdem ich immer wieder gelesen habe dass Leute eine Anleitung wünschen habe ich mal spontan ein paar Sachen zusammen geschrieben. Ist sicher nicht alles und läßt sich erweitern. Was mich dazu bemächtigt so zu tun als ob ich weiß was es ist? Nichts und niemand. Aber mir liegt viel daran dass auf den RP-Servern etwas mehr gespielt wird, also nehme ich mir die Zeit. P&P spiele ich seit 20 Jahren (bin 30). Online RPGs seit etwa 12 (ja gabs damals schon, aber nur text :)) Hoffe es hilft den Neuen und hat auch für die Erfahreneren ein paar ideen drin. Viel Spaß Das Rollenspiel: Du hast Dich entschlossen der verwegenen Gruppe von Menschen anzuschließen die mehr aus einem Spiel raus zu holen suchen, als nur das erschlagen von Monstern, Spielern und Zeit? Dann soll diese Schrift Dir helfen Deinen Weg ins Reich der Rollenspieler zu finden. = Warum eigentlich Rollenspiel? = Da gibt es unzählige Meinungen, Ausreden und Entschuldigungen dafür. Hier einige wenige: Du kriegst im echten Leben keine Freundin ab und hoffst es in der virtuellen Welt sogar bis zu einer Hochzeit zu schaffen. Du bist in der Schule immer gepiesackt worden und jetzt ist die Zeit der Rache da, denn niemand legt sich an mit MUGROK dem mächtigen Level 48 Krieger. Du hast im echten Leben keine Freunde und möchtest Dich hier einfach nett unterhalten. Das sind wohl alles Gründe, aber keine die einen RPG-Server rechtfertigen würden. Was ist so anders. Auffällig ist, dass die Leute meistens seltsam anders reden und sich auch sonst bei den Dingen die sie tun sehr viel Zeit lassen und vieles davon auch per /emote beschreiben. Der Grund? Emotionen. Wenn Du auf einem normalen Server spiest, dann hast Du Freude am leveln, wenn Du neue coole Items bekommst oder wenn Du Deinen ersten lvl25 Elitemob solo gekillt hast. Auch Rollenspieler haben Freude daran, aber sie gehen weiter. Emotionen die Ihr Charakter erlebt selbst zu fühlen ist das Ziel. Sich so tief in dieses imaginäre Wesen dass von der Maus gelenkt durch virtuelle Welten läuft, dass der Spieler dessen Gefühle selbst wahrnimmt. Wenn ein Rollenspieler ein ‚/cry’ von sich gibt dann spürt auch er selbst dieses Gefühl (im Idealfall). Es klingt seltsam, aber es macht das Erlebnis persönlicher. Nicht Dein Charakter hat dann das Item gefunden, sondern DU! Du wirst zu Protagonisten und bleibst nicht nur der Puppenmeister im Hintergrund. Die Bühne verschwimmt und alles wird real. Die Angst steigt in Dir hoch wenn Du alleine durch die dunklen Katakomben hinter Raven Hill mit deinem Schurken schleichst. Das erlebte hat einen viel höhern Wert. Zumindest ist das die Ansicht vieler die dem Rollenspiel verfallen sind. = Wie spiele ich richtig? = Oh je. Das ist eine Frage die sofort nach politisch korrektem Verhalten schreit und man ist gezwungen Dinge zu sagen wie „Es gibt kein Richtig, es gibt nur ein Falsch“, oder „Rollenspiel ist Ansichtssache“ und anderen Humbug dieser Art. Die Wahrheit ist: Gar nicht. Spiele nicht, sei! Ok, das klingt ein wenig wie Zen ist aber sonst ziemlich der beste Ratschlag. Folgende Hilfestellungen kann ich Dir geben: Mach Dir Gedanken zu Deinem Charakter. Wer ist er, woher kommt er und warum beendet er jeden Satz mit „na, na?“ Was isst er denn am liebsten und warum weigert er sich, wenn alle anderen die Angel rausholen sich solch banalen Dingen anzuschließen. Wieso kochte er und warum hat er die Berufe gewählt die er nun hat. Wie wurde er Magier des Feuers. Welche Geschichte verbirgt sich hinter der kleinen Narbe am Kinn, die er unbewusst kratzt wenn er nervös wird. Tiefe und Details sind wichtig. Sie geben Dir und somit auch den anderen eine Vielfalt an Spiel- und Reaktionsmöglichkeiten. Die Sprache ist ebenso wichtig. Nicht jeder Mensch redet wie wenn er aus einem Stück von Moliere entflohen ist, nicht jeder Ork ist aus einem Getto und nicht jeder Zwerg ist mürrisch, tiefstimmig und aus den tiefen des Bergs geschlüpft. ---- Von Tritta Ich denk mal es sind die kleinen Details die den Unterschied zwischen einem Rollenspielserver und nem Hau Drauf und Schluß Server (nicht böse gemeint kann auch mal ganz lustig sein)ausmachen sollten. Charaktere sind verschieden. Als Untoter Hexenmeister gehe ich ganz anders auf Leute zu wie als nette Gnomen Kriegerin. Die einfache Regel ist: Wenn dein Mitspieler(in) sich daran erinnert, wer du warst, welche Geschichte du hattest und warum du Ihn/sie gefragt hast ob du gerade mit IHM/IHR mitkommen darfst, dann hast du alles richtig gemacht, wenn schon nach 5 Minuten dein Char vergessen ist, dann wars falsch. Rollenspiel hat auch immer ein bischen was mit verzicht zu tun : Ich muss nicht so schnell wie möglich leveln. Ich muss nicht um jedes item Würfeln, nur weils wertvoll ist wenns mein Mitstreiter ganz offensichtlich besser brauchen kann. Ich muss nicht jeden Quest annehmen nur weil er da steht. Ich muss nicht meine Magiepunkte/Lebenspunkte sparen nur weil der andere nicht in meiner Gruppe ist und ich eh keine Erfahrungspunkte bekomm wenn ich das Monster töte. Und vor allem: ICH MUSS NICHT DER BESTE SEIN. Nach kurzer Spielzeit weis ein Rollenspieler eine Menge über seinen Charakter, was nicht in den Werten zu finden ist das beginnt bei kleinen Details (wie diese Robe ziehe ich nicht an, die ist ja ROT und ROT konnte ich noch nie leiden), setzt sich über die Vorgeschichte fort (Bevor ich gestorben bin und ne Untote Hexenmeisterin wurde, war ich eine glücklich verheiratete Müllerin, aber jetzt wo die Seuche meinen Mann und mich getötet hat, bin ich verbittert und böse) und reicht zu Dingen die man unbedingt mal machen will (Eines Tages springe ich vom Zeppelin und beende meine Untote Existenz mit einem Sprung ins Meer - danach wird der Char natürlich gelöscht). So ich denk mal das war ein Einblick in die Gedankenwelt eines ebenfalls seid 20 Jahren Rollenspielenden. Wenn man damit _gar_nix_ anfangen kann, dann ist man auf nem Rollenspielserver falsch. ---- Von Arachnias - Bedenke, es gibt nicht nur nette und liebe Charaktere und verhalte Dich auch so. Ein Fremder könnte Dich betrügen wollen, ein Schurke dich hinters Licht führen, ein Bekannter Intrigen spinnen. Denk daran, daß alle eine Rolle spielen und nicht unbedingt der nette Kerl hinter dem Computer darstellen. Wie langweilig wäre diese Welt, währen Freund und Feind immer offensichtlich ;). Natürlich setzt das den letzten Punkt nicht außer Kraft, doch sollten eben alle abwägen und manchmal zugunsten des gemeinsamen Spiels auch Nachteile hinnehmen. Ein Beispiel dazu: Ein Dieb hintergeht einen Kunden und flüchtet im Schatten. Natürlich hat auch der Spieler des Kunden einen Nachteil und wenn er es garnicht verträgt sollte der Dieb das Diebesgut auch zurück geben, aber nehmen wir an der Kunde spielt mit, dann sollte der Dieb natürlich auch mit den Konsequenzen leben können. Zwar hat er das Diebesgut gewonnen und in Sicherheit gebracht, aber er könnte z.B. gejagt werden und wird er geschnappt müßte er auf Duelle eingehen bzw. sich abführen lassen und gefangen nehmen lassen (natürlich alles in einem gewissen Rahmen der allen noch Spaß macht) Leider ist gutes/schönes Rollenspiel nicht wirklich in "Regeln" zu fassen. Im Prinzip will ich damit auch nur allen klar machen, daß in einer Welt wie Azeroth eben alle Persönlichkeiten denkbar sind und nicht nur netten und hilfsbereits, dafür gibt es ja einen Rollenspielserver. ---- Es sollte stilecht sein. Vor allem sollte man moderne Wörter und noch schlimmer abk. od. :P vermeiden (bitte auch keinen Umgangsslang wie Hi!, Ok, usw…). Dabei geht es lediglich darum die Stimmung nicht zu brechen. Beispiel: Du sitzt in einem Wirtshaus und versuchst verzweifelt Deine (durch dies geniale Manuskript) erlernten Rollenspielfähigkeiten zu erproben und gibst Dir wirklich Mühe. Die drei Zwergenbrüder die Dich grölend mit Met versorgen wollten, sind inzwischen von einem Paladin der in der Nachbarschaft für Ordnung sorgt, hinausgeworfen worden. Die zwei schönen Nachelfen sehen und zwinkern öfters mal zu Dir und kichern sich dann gegenseitig was zu, während Du rot wirst und ganz verlegen. Du spürst aber das lodern in Deinen Adern. Der Dämonische Pakt den Du einst geschlossen hast weil (hier hast Du Dir eine echt tolle Geschichte ausgedacht) und Dein anderes Ich übernimmt die Konrolle. Eloquent näherst Du Dich nun den Elfendamen um eine davon vielleicht etwas näher kennen zu lernen. In deinem Kopf wirbeln diese Gedanken. ‚Elfen, sie hassen Dämonen und umgekehrt ist es auch so.’ Das Fellbeast in dem Seelenstein wird unruhig. Du kannst es spüren wie ihm nach Tot durstet. Eine der Elfendamen scheint einer nähren Bekanntschaft auch nicht abgeneigt zu sein. Ja, heute wirst Du vielleicht einen Teil Deiner Seele freikaufen können, wenn Du Diese süße Elfe Deinem… *Rübezahltnet yells: Will wer ne Quest lvl 6? Bin lvl 4 Stoffi ^-^ *Hotzenplotz yells: Jo wart, ich mach da noch schnell was ins AH =) Und damit ist das Fellbeast plötzlich ruhig, die Elfen verstört und Du hast auch den Faden verloren. Zumindest den emotionellen. ‚/me’ ist Dein bester Freund. Während WoW schon ein paar sehr nette emotes zur Verfügung stellt, lassen sich mit ‚/me’ Details und generelle Handlungen beschreiben. Lass Dir und anderen Zeit zum reagieren. = Die Rolle? = Erkennen und spiele Deine Gesellschaftliche Position. Hexer sind gesellschaftliche Grenzgänger, Magier werden auch nicht von allen Begrüßt, Paladine sind so was wie Bundespolizei, Druiden diejenigen die zwischen den Fronten der Völker stehen und Schamanen die zukünftigen Führer ihres Stammes. Schurken sind nicht alle Diebe, Frauen sind bei den Nachtelfen diejenigen die den Ton angeben und Orks sind keine hirnlosen Schlächter. Untote sind auch nicht in Horde sehr beliebt und Gnome sind relativ ignorant wenn es um Umweltschutz geht. Lies die Hintergrundgeschichte von Azaroth (wenn es auch nur die paar Passagen im Handbuch sind). =Emotes, Metawissen und Charakterplay = Ganz wichtig: Du weißt nicht wie der Jäger heißt, der Dir mitten in der Wildnis begegnet, auch wenn sein Name von WoW angezeigt wird. Du weißt auch nicht ob er Jäger oder Bauer ist und sein Bär ist vielleicht gar nicht so lieb wie er aussieht. ---- Von Ariale Kleiner Tipp dazu noch von mir: Man kann die Namen von Spieler-Charakteren ausblenden lassen, so dass man die namen wirklich nur sieht, wenn man mit dem Cursor über sie geht. Das ist schon eine ungeheure vereinfachung NICHT den Namen des Gegenübers zu kennen. einfach solange nicht anschauen, bis er sich vorgestellt hat. Ansonsten Namen Ignorieren ^^. ---- Von Arachnias - Die Trennung von Charakter und Spieler ist enorm wichtig Sei Dir immer bewust, oder geh einfach davon aus, daß Dein Gegenüber auch nur seine Rolle spielt und versucht diese für alle glaubhaft zu machen. Denn nicht jeder Charakter ist deines Charakters Freund. Die Spieler hingegen sollten immer respekt voreinander haben! Und spiele selbst nur Deinen Charakter, lass Dich nicht dazu verleiten aus der Rolle zu fallen, doch wenn Du weist, daß die anderen auch nur deinen Charakter meinen und auch nur so tun als ob brauchst Du das auch nicht ;). ---- Wenn Du Handlungen setzt, setze sie Bezugsneutral. Das heißt dass Du nicht über Reaktionen und Handlungen anderer bestimmen kannst. Beispiel: *''Aradur reicht Goldun eine Handvoll Münzen und nickt ihm dabei zu'' '- Richtig' *''Aradur gibt Goldun eine Handvoll Münzen, die dieser akribisch nachzählt'' '- Falsch' Anders ist es, wenn Du mit NPCs und Mobs agierst. Da darfst Du Handlungen setzen, solange diese Handlungsneutral bleiben. Also nicht irgendwelche Emotionen oder Eigenschaften des NPCs/Mobs implizieren. Beispiel: *''Aradur bezahlt die Zeche beim Wirt, welcher angesichts der Münzemenge lächet'' '- Ok' *''Aradur gibt dem Wirt Geld, welcher dieser wild im Wirtshaus herumwirft und dabei gluckst wie eine schwangere Henne'' - Nicht Ok Auch Deine Emotionen oder Gedanken sollten nach diesem Schema transportiert werden. Niemand kann sehen was Du denkst, solange es nicht in einer Handlung ersichtlich ist. Beispiel: *''Aradur reibt sich zitternd die Oberarme'' *''Aradur zückt ein Tüchlein und wischt sich den Schweiß ab'' *''Aradur beäugt sein Gegenüber misstrauisch'' '- alles ok' *''Aradur ist es kalt'' *''Aradur findet dass es heiß ist'' *''Aradur misstraut Goldin'' '- nicht ok.' Spieler und Charakterwissen sind zu trennen. So wie Du nicht die Namen das Zwergenjägers in der Wildnis kennst, weißt Du auch nicht, dass Nagas in den Blackfathom Deeps ihr Unwesen treiben, außer Dein Charakter hat deutliche Hinweise bekommen, war dort oder hat es von jemanden gehört. Als Spieler haben wir wesentlich mehr Wissen über Azaroth, die Charaktere aber nicht unbedingt. Q u o t e: Sehr schöne Guide. Als 'Gelegenheits-RPler' habe ich aber trotzdem noch eine Frage an die Profis: Wie ist das nun eigentlich mit den Smilies? Sind :) :( :P :D ;) und so weiter generell bei Rollenspielern verpöhnt oder ist es ok, wenn ich damit quasi den 'Klang' eines Satzes unterstreiche (bzw. Gesichtszüge darstelle). Irgendwie ist mir das bisher noch nicht ganz klar. Sind meistens eher verpönt. Stell dir vor Goethe hätte die Emotionen seiner Charaktere in Faust mit :), :/, O.o usw dargestellt... (ist natürlich nicht ganz so ernst gemeint, soll aber ein wenig verdeutlichen worum es geht) Du kannst aber im gesprochenen einen gewissen ausdruck setzen. Die Stimmlage, die Basisemotion oder kleine Bewegungen lassen sich mit einbauen, solange man es unter ** setzt. das wohlbekannte *g* kommt ursprünglich aus genau diesem gebrauch von *giggles* Beispiel: *Aradursays: Ja, es war Torude *Aradursays: *vorsichtig* Kennen wir uns? *Aradursays: *laut* Ihr da! *Aradursays: Dort oben, seht! *sieht hoch* *Aradursays: Das ist nett von Dir. *lächelt* in ungefähr diesem Rahmen... Wobei Basisemotionen meist am Satzanfang stehen, damit ich als Leser sofort weiß wie ich den satz lesen muß. Ansonsten verwendest Du eben /e (/me, /emote) und stellst Deine Emotionen dar. Überleg mal, was mehr Stimmung beim gegegnüber macht, wenn er gerade als mürrischer Zwerg versucht einen Handel durchzuziehen: *Aradursays: Ein Guter Handel Herr Zwerg. *grinst breit* *''Aradur grinst von einem Ohr zum anderen'' *Aradursays: Wahrlich ein Guter Handel Herr Zwerg. *Aradursays: Guter Handel Herr Zwerg, danke :D Zugegegbenermassen dauert alles ein wenig länger, aber das stört nicht. Man muß nur dem Gegenüber Zeit lassen zu reagieren. Ob es nun jemanden stört will ich nicht hinterfragen, aber Smilies erhöhen die Stimmung sicher nicht so wie /emotes und oftmals empfinden es viele mehr als Störung. Also laß sie besser weg. Q u o t e: Wie ist das eigentlich mit der Kommunikation ansich? Solange es keine absolut privaten bzw ooc-Gespräche sind, sollte man doch eigentlich auch in Gruppen über /s statt /p miteinander reden, oder? Die Figuren sind ja in der Regel keine Telepathen... ;) Ich denke das ist Ausmachungssache. per /s - also so dass es jeder hört, der vorbeikommt, sollte es wohl stets IC (In Charakter, RP-mäßig sein) In /party chat ist es wohl vorliebe der mitspieler. Laut Blizzard soll auch hier immer IC genutzt werden. Viele Rollenspieler benutzen diesen Kanal eher für Meta-Gespräche und halten ihre allgemeine Unterhaltung im /s ab. Schon alleine weil Außenstehende Nichts von einer Unterhaltung im /p mitbekommen, was wiederum für die meisten unrealistisch ist und andere aus dem eigenen Spiel ausschließt. Ehrlich gesagt finde ich es gut, wenn, sobald die Charaktere wirklich miteinander reden (nicht die Spieler) es immer per /s sein sollte und somit auch RP. Wenn es rein party-taktik ist, spiele ich sogar oft mit Headset über Programme wie Teamspeak und ähnl. Da habe ich die Möglichkeit den Spieler vom Charakter zu trennen und jeweils das zu nutzen was zu dem einen oder anderen nötig ist und paßt. ---- Trennung von IC = in character und OOC = out of character von Ardouisir (Diskussion) 10:14, 12. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Um gleich den Anfang dieses Threads zu zitieren: "Emotionen die Ihr Charakter erlebt selbst zu fühlen ist das Ziel. Sich so tief in dieses imaginäre Wesen dass von der Maus gelenkt durch virtuelle Welten läuft, dass der Spieler dessen Gefühle selbst wahrnimmt. Wenn ein Rollenspieler ein ‚/cry’ von sich gibt dann spürt auch er selbst dieses Gefühl (im Idealfall). Es klingt seltsam, aber es macht das Erlebnis persönlicher. Nicht Dein Charakter hat dann das Item gefunden, sondern DU! Du wirst zu Protagonisten und bleibst nicht nur der Puppenmeister im Hintergrund. Die Bühne verschwimmt und alles wird real." IC In der Rolle geschieht folgendes: Rotamer wendet sich ab und schliesst für einen Augenblick die Augen, seine Miene verhärtet sich und auch die Worte die folgend über seine Lippen kommen wirken alles andere als freundlich als er sich wieder herumwendet um sie anzustarren. Rotamer: "Was ich von Euch halte? Ihr seid ein unfähiges junges Ding ohne Talent oder den Funken IRGEND einer Begabung in den Künsten der Magie!" Doranel zuckt merklich zusammen und senkt den Kopf, die Wangen vor Scham gerötet. Ihre Hände zittern verräterisch und erst nach einigen Anläufen mag es ihr gelingen einige gepresste Worte hervorzubringen. Doranel: "Ich... werde... ich werde-mir-mehr-Mühe-geben, Magus." Rotamer 's Blick mit dem er sie bedenkt wirkt alles andere als gnädig. Ein abfälliges Schnauben erklingt während er gen Ausgang davonrauscht. Bevor er die Tür öffnet um durch eben jene zu entschwinden, hält er nochmals inne... Rotamer: "Das will ich Euch anraten, nichtsnutziges Ding. Um Euretwillen." ...und schliesst die Tür hinter sich. Ein entgültiges Geräusch. Doranel 's Gestalt erzittert sobald sie allein gelassen wird. Ihr Rücken erbebt unter lautlosen Schluchzern. Schliesslich sinkt sie auf die Knie und bedeckt ihr Gesicht mit dem Händen. Einige schier endlose Augenblicke vergehen ehe der Bann der Stille gebrochen scheint und sie hemmungslos anfängt zu weinen: Nur zusammenhangslos sind die Worte die stammelnd über ihre Lippen kommen. Doranel: "N..nein.. ich... wollte d...doch nur..." *wimmert kläglich* "...b... bitte. Ich... muss es... schaffen." ---- OOC-Variante1: 'Ausserhalb der Rolle geschieht während dieser Szene oder danach folgendes ' Doranel flüstert an Rotamer: OOC :D oje, arme Doranel jetzt ist die Gute am Boden zerstört. Dein Magier war heute ja echt mies drauf. Dann bis morgen! Rotamer flüstert an Doranel: OOC Oh ja, und wie. Bis dann - war wie immer lustig. ;) = Idealfall ---- OOC-Variante2: 'Ausserhalb der Rolle geschieht während dieser Szene oder danach folgendes ' Doranel flüstert an Rotamer: T.T was soll das? Ich hab doch alles richtig gemacht wieso bist du jetzt plötzlich so gemein zu mir. Angepisst oder wie? Rotamer flüstert an Doranel: Hrm? Hey, ich habs nicht persönlich gemeint, ich spiel nur meine Rolle. Er hatte vor ihr eine Begegnung mit dem einen Magier der ihn immer zur Weissglut bringt und schlecht gelaunt wie er danach war, hat er das halt an ihr ausgelassen. Doranel flüstert an Rotamer: Boah, bist echt ne Pfeife... jetzt gehts mir auch mies. Das hab ich jetzt echt nicht gebraucht. Bringst wohl gerne Mädchen zum weinen, was? Rotamer flüstert an Doranel: ...echt jetzt? Sorry aber so bringt das nichts. = nicht Ideal Im Laufe des Rollenspiels selbst wird man viele andere Charaktere und Leute kennen lernen. Einige Begegnungen werden für eure Rolle (für den Spieler dahinter muss das nicht gelten) schön sein, ohne Frage, andere weniger schön. Doch bei all diesen Erfahrungen, seien sie nun gut oder schlecht, ist es wichtig, dass ihr es wirklich nie zu persönlich nehmt - bewahrt euch bei allem Spass eine gewisse Distanz zu den Dingen. Vielleicht fragt sich beim lesen der eine oder andere hier nun, wieso sowas (vielleicht) selbstverständliches extra erwähnt werden muss da doch eigentlich vollkommen klar und so weiter - ja, es geschieht trotzdem. Mehr oder weniger oft aber vorhanden. Wie kann man solche Situationen vermeiden? *Das kann bereits zu Beginn bei der Charaktererstellung geschehen: Je mehr sich die Rolle von eurer eigenen Persönlichkeit unterscheidet desto einfacher fällt es sich von ob genannter Situation nicht zu sehr beeindrucken zu lassen: Ihr seid in Wirklichkeit zurückhaltend und schüchtern? Wie wäre es einmal mit einem grossmäuligen Krieger. Ihr mögt die Farbe blau nicht? Eure Rolle liebt blau! Ihr könnt gut schwimmen? Eure Rolle kann es vielleicht nicht und ist sogar recht wasserscheu. usw. ''- all zu übertreiben muss man es natürlich mit den Unterschieden dann auch wieder nicht - schliesslich müsst ihr trotz allem noch fähig sein eure Rolle glaubhaft zu verkörpern. Es soll also nicht die Frage gelten: "Was würde ICH in dieser Situation tun?" sondern "Was würde meine gespielte Rolle in solch einer Situation tun?" *Ein weiterer (öfters beobachteter) Tipp: Falls ihr einmal ausserhalb eurer Rolle seid sprecht nicht von euch selbst als Person wenn ihr eigentlich über eure Rolle diskutiert - auch hier könnte es helfen kosequent zu trennen. Siehe Beispiele unten. '''Beispielsatz:' Gemeint ist: Doranel flüstert an Rotamer: OOC :D oje, arme Doranel jetzt ist die Gute am Boden zerstört. Dein Magier war heute ja echt mies drauf. Dann bis morgen! = Distanz bewahrt. Nicht gemeint ist: Doranel flüstert an Rotamer: T.T was soll das? Ich (nicht die Rolle der Doranel die verkörpert wird) hab doch alles richtig gemacht wieso bist du (angesprochen wird der Spieler, nicht die Rolle des Gegenübers namens Rotamer) jetzt plötzlich so gemein zu mir! Angepisst oder wie? = In dieser Form kann es doch rasch mal persönlicher werden, vor allem bei Konflikten die sich eigentlich nur auf das Rollenspiel beziehen. *Solltet ihr bemerken, dass euch eine Situation plötzlich überfordert ist es nie verkehrt ein klärendes Gespräch mit eurem 'spielerischen Gegenüber' zu suchen. Schlussendlich kommt ihr hierher um Spass zu haben und das soll auch so bleiben. Fazit: Bei aller Liebe zum Rollenspiel eurem erstellten Charakter und das bemühte einfühlen in eben diese eure Rolle. Bitte, seid herzlichst dazu eingeladen diese virtuelle Welt zu bereichern. fühlt mit, lasst euch von der Atmosphäre mitreissen und fesseln - es lohnt sich. Habt Spass aber... nehmt es bitte nicht zu ernst. :) = Ein paar Tips nebenbei = Laufe nicht immer, im echten Leben machst Du das auch nicht (mit / auf der zahlenastatur umstellen). Schwimme ab und an mal auch in Unterwäsche und vielleicht nicht in der Rüstung. Erledige keine Aufträge für eine Rasse/Fraktion/Gesellschaft die Dein Charakter nicht mag. Lies Dir die Quests durch. Oft sind wirklich gute Geschichten dabei oder Informationen zu Azaroth. Sei nett und fair, spiel Deinen Charakter, aber tue es nicht auf die Kosten anderer, wenn die nicht mal wissen wer und was Du bist. Klau keine Mobs und Ressourcen, setze faire Preise im AH (mit buyout) und habe Respekt. Folge dem Motto: Nur weil andere Idioten und Arschlöcher sind, muß noch lange nicht so sein. Und zu guter letzt: Habe Spaß! ---- Von Arachnias - Es gibt nur ein was wichtiger ist als RP (auf dem RP Server) und das ist der gemeinsame Spaß. Es bringt absolut garnix, wenn Du Dein Spiel auf gedei und verderb durchziehst, wenn Du damit anderen den Spaß verdirbst und das geht in alle Richtugen. Für den der meint er müßte jeden umhauen auch wenn der mal nen schlechten Tag hat, wie auch für den, der in keinster weise auf das Spiel des anderen eingeht oder diesen auch noch reizt. ---- Von Baumfall Ganz wichtig im RP meiner Meinung nach: Niemand ist als Meister auf die Welt gekommen! Aber das soll niemanden Verunsichern. Alle(!) Rollenspieler freuen sich wenn du mit ihnen spielst. Nur Ignoranten werden einen Anfänger von Oben herab behandeln weil seine Sprache nicht blumig genug ist. Spreche (schreibe) einfach ganz normal, spar dir die Floskeln, die braucht es nicht unbedingt. Lass einfach "zu moderne" Ausdrücke weg und gut ists. Spreche aus Sicht deines Charakters lasse ihn erzählen, dann ergibt sich automatisch eine angemessene Ausdrucksweise. Also denkt euch einen kleinen Hintergrund für euren Charakter aus, und stürzt euch ins Spiel. Erfahrene Rollenspieler hatten es schon oft mit Anfängern zu tun und werden über kleine "Fehler" hinwegsehen und euch den Weg zu einem "guten Rollenspiel" ebnen indem sie einfach mit euch zusammen spielen. Eine angemesse Spache und ein gutes Spiel wird sich dann bei euch von ganz alleine entwickeln. Also einfach keine Angst haben und rauflosspielen, ihr werdet schnell auf den Trichter kommen. Rollenspiel ist keine Geheimwissenschaft, die man aus irgendwelchen Tutorials lernen kann. Man lernt es halt nur durch Spielen. viel Spass wünscht weiterhin Baumfall Kategorie:Guides